


Velvet crowbar

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: After her daily chores, Moira had always liked wandering around Constance's house. Stockholm syndrome, some people would say. But despite years spent fighting, both women finally came to tolerate each other. But today, as the red-haired woman was walking behind the house, she heard Constance crying.





	Velvet crowbar

_I was addicted to you but I didn't know it_  
_You were afflicted by booze_  
 _You didn't show it huh_  
  
_Life is a velvet crowbar_  
 _Hitting you over the head_  
 _You're bleeding but you want more_  
 _This is so like you I said_  
 _Put yourself on back to bed_

_Lana del Rey - Velvet Crowbar_

 

After her daily chores, Moira had always liked wandering around Constance's house. Stockholm syndrome, some people would say. But despite years spent fighting, both women finally came to tolerate each other.

But today, as the red-haired woman was walking behind the house, she heard Constance crying.

It was always an odd feeling, seeing Constance Langdon crying. Moira remembered how cold and collected she was when she shot both her husband and herself. But she had seen tears rolling down her cheeks a few times, especially when her children were involved. 

Moira didn't knock and entered the kitchen by the back door. The crying became more audible but it was definitely coming from upstairs.

The maid climbed the stairs and went to Constance's bedroom. She found the woman sobbing on her bed, curled up and still dressed for the evening, dozens of tissues scattered on the floor. Moira knocked softly on the door and came in even if the blonde didn't say a word.

"Constance, what's wrong?"

"It's Adelaide... She's dead! She ran across the street and a car crashed into her. My baby's dead! And it's all my fault! "

Moira didn't know what to say. She knew Adelaide well, and had almost treated her like a daughter, cuddling her when she would run away from Constance in tears.

The maid sat on the bed, still silent and keeping a proper distance from Constance. God knew what the woman was capable of when it came to her children. The blonde sat up on the edge of the bed, turning her back to Moira.

"What do you want? Are you here to mock me and lecture me about children? Cause if you are, you'd better leave now."

The redhead didn't answer. She moved closer to Constance, then slowly put her head on her shoulder.

"No, Constance. I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm really sorry for Adelaide. I did like her a lot."

The blonde was on the verge of replying with a harsh comment but she stopped herself. She was ways too tired to argue with the maid. Moira gently put her back on the bed.

"Stay here. I'm going to make you a cup of tea."

Constance grabbed her wrist before she got the chance to leave.

"Nah. Bring the bourbon instead. It's on the counter, you can't miss it."

 The maid came back a few minutes later, the bottle in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"I made it just in case."

She informed Constance, but the blonde went immediately for the bourbon.

"Thanks"

She just said, and drank directly from the bottle. Moira sat on the mattress again and held the cup between her hands.

"Can I drink it of you don't want it? I don't like to waste tea."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

The redhead drank her tea sip by sip, keeping an eye on the bottle Constance was repeatedly bringing up to her mouth. When the cup was empty, she put it on the nightstand and tried to take the bottle away from Constance's hands.

"I think you've had enough. Let me help you take off your clothes for something more comfortable."

The blonde reluctantly gave up the bourbon and grumbled, implying she wanted a cigarette, but Moira shook her head. 

"Later."

She spotted a silky nightdress next to Constance's pillow.

"Okay, stand up now, and help me taking your dress off."

Constance cringed.

"I don't need your help, I'm not that desperate."

But as the blonde stood up, she felt dizzy and almost collapsed on the floor. Moira was beginning to think the bourbon had been staying on the counter for a good reason. She kneeled on the bed and began to unzip her dress from behind, putting a hand on Constance's hip to prevent her from staggering.

"Go away Moira."

The blonde grumbled, but she didn't do anything to stop the maid. The black fabric slid along her body and reached the floor. Constance turned around and stood in front of Moira wearing nothing but a lacy bra and matching knickers. She took the nightdress from the maid's hand and turned around to face the wall.

"I'm not five, I can do this by myself."

"Of course you can."

Constance grumbled again while she took her bra off and raised her arms to put her nightdress on. When she turned around again to lie on the bed, Moira couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked this way, with her hair undone and wearing nothing but silk.

"You can go now."

Constance said, but she fell asleep right after, so Moira decided to stay with her to be sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. She fell asleep after a few minutes and woke up a few times to check up on the other woman. As the sun was beginning to rise, Moira opened her eyes to discover that Constance had an arm wrapped around her waist and was resting her forehead against her back. She smiled and slowly turned around to face her. Constance woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes before she realised how close she was to Moira.

"God, was I _that_ drunk last night? What the hell happened?"

The maid sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Adelaide."

Constance let her head sink into the pillow and starred at the ceiling. 

"That's right, I lost a child again... The most precious, sweetest child God had given me. She was by far the smartest of them all. She had this instinct, you know, that girl could understand everything. My baby... My sweet little Adelaide..."

Moira felt like Constance was now talking to herself, so she coughed quietly to catch her attention. 

"Can I make you some coffee?"

The blonde closed her eyes for a minute before turning her head to the maid.

"Yes, bring two cups with you. Get a cupcake if you want, they're in the fridge."

Moira smiled and shook her head. 

"No thank you, I'll just make some coffee."

Constance smirked, and the redhead realised it was her first smile since she had dried her tears.

"Don't worry, Adelaide didn't spit in the dough."

The maid went downstairs and made two cups of a strong and dark coffee warmly welcomed by Constance. They both drank their coffee in silence. When the cups were empty, Moira took them both to bring them downstairs. 

"I have to go now, I'll check on you later okay?"

Constance rolled her eyes. 

"I'm fine. Thank you for everything but I don't need your help. Have a good day Moira."

The maid nodded and left her house, but when she came back later as she promised, Constance was crying again, curled up and holding her now empty bottle of bourbon. 

Moira sat next to her and gently put her hand on Constance's shoulder and, knowing that talking to the other woman would be a waste of time, she wrapped her arms around her body and held her close. The blonde sighed and let the back of her head resting against Moira's lips. None of them moved, except for the rising of their chests. After a while, the maid moved back a little bit to speak.

"Are you hungry?" 

"I'm drunk."

"I think I've noticed that. But are you hungry?"

Constance wiggled between her arms to turn around, then offered the maid a sweet smile despite her drenched cheeks.

"Yeah. Definitely."

The redhead smiled back to her.

"Do you want me to make you something?"

The blonde moved her head closer to Moira.

"I'll think you'll be enough."

The maid didn't understand until Constance brought her lips against hers. She tasted sweeter than Moira had thought. She chuckled.

"I see!"

To Constance's surprise, she kissed her back. Slowly, carefully and taking her time to explore her mouth, the maid's tongue made its way between the blonde's teeth. Constance moaned and reciprocated as Moira's hands caressed her waist. The redhead slid her fingers into the blond hair and untangled the soft curls, framing Constance's tired face.

"You're very pretty."

She said as her fingers traced her cheekbone. Constance giggled and titled her head to get access to Moira's neck. She nibbled the delicate skin, drawing a few moans from the redhead. 

"Thank you."

Constance moved her fingers to unbutton the maid's uniform. Her hands cupped her breasts, making Moira moan in pleasure. The black fabric left the maid's body for good and landed on the floor. The blonde then took off her nightdress and laid on top of the other woman. Moira spread her legs and placed her palm on Constance's hip.

"I miss my girl..."

She said, burying her face in the small of Moira's neck. The maid wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"I'm sure she misses you too, wherever she is."

"I've been a horrible mother to her. I've always prevented her from doing what she truly wanted. I was ashamed of her, and now she's gone, and I'm even more ashamed of myself."

Moira kissed her forehead. 

"You'll sort this out. It's going to take time, but you will."

"It's my entire life I have to sort out."

The maid rolled on her side and brought Constance below, straddling her body. The blonde put her hands on Moira's thighs. The redhead shivered and stroked her chin with a smile.

"Maybe I can give you a hand?"

Constance smirked at Moira's _interesting_ choice of words.

"You can try."

She felt the maid's fingers running against her skin, exploring every curve, every hollow, every line with her skilful hands. Her mouth dropped on Constance's breast, making her moan and arch her back closer to Moira. The blonde tangled her fingers into her hair and freed it from the tight bun. The maid threw her head back and an abundant cascade of red hair escaped from the bun. Constance ran her fingers through it and brought Moira's face down to her.

"Kiss me."

The maid slid her tongue inside of Constance's mouth and began to caress her body again. She moved back to kneel between her legs and grabbed the elastic band of the other woman's knickers. She drew them along Constance's legs and tossed them on the floor. The blonde was almost sitting now, trying not to break the kiss, but Moira eventually withdrew her lips and pushed her back on the mattress. 

Constance was about to complain but as she felt the maid's lips elsewhere, she changed her mind. 

"Oh God."

Moira smiled between her legs and, allowing herself some mischief, she began to tease the other woman.

Constance rocked her hips hard against her mouth, seeking for the contact she was craving so hungrily.

The maid knew that for once, she was the one in power. She knew she could make Constance beg and cry for her release, but something inside of her also knew that giving this woman what she desperately needed was a way to free herself from the burden she had been carrying all those years. It was a way to forgive Constance, and more importantly to forgive herself.

"Moira for fuck's sake!"

The blonde shouted, bringing Moira back to reality. She licked her lips and began to kiss Constance's cunt, slowly at first, then sliding her tongue over her clit with more passion. She felt Constance's fingers tangling into her hair, bringing Moira's mouth exactly where she wanted. The blonde couldn't help but moan louder, especially when the maid began to play with her fingers. 

"Moira..." 

"I know."

The redhead muttered between her thighs. The soft vibration of her lips against Constance's sensitive skin sent through her whole body. Aware of the effect she was having on the other woman, Moira carried on.

"Tell me Constance, how can I please you? What do you want?"

Lost into her groans of pleasure, the blonde managed a simple answer:

"You."

"Alright."

Moira used everything she had. Lips, tongue, teeth, fingers and nails. After a few minutes of Moira's skills, Constance bucked her hips against her mouth, hands clenching hard around the bedsheets and screaming louder than ever. She kept Moira's face pressed between her thighs until she finally unwound and let go of the other woman, relishing in the afterglow of her climax. The maid crawled up on the bed and came resting her body against Constance's side. The blonde turned to the other woman and wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling. Moira brushed her cheek.

"Well..?"

She asked, blushing slightly but with a naughty grin on her lips. 

"Well what?"

Constance replied. The maid rolled her eyes. This woman was incredible. Only five minutes ago she was shaking and moaning from her orgasm, and now she had already regain her everlasting sass.

"Constance..."

The blonde laughed and nuzzled against her neck. Moira has to admit that she felt better seeing Constance perking up again. 

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

As the silence was settling again, Constance turned around and raised her arms to let Moira wrapped herself around the blonde. Neither of them dared to admit it, but they both felt incredibly good and at peace together. After years of darkness, they were beginning to see the light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my second Constance/Moira fic. I hope I'll find the time to write more cause I really like that ship :)  
> Please, leave a comment or a kudo so I can carry on my work ;p


End file.
